Fraîcheur brûlante
by Wyin
Summary: "Putain, Weasley, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien tu es sexy lorsque tu es en colère." OS Scorpius/Rose.


La douleur est là, vive, intense. Douleur qui la ramène au moment présent, à la réalité. Elle a froid, tellement, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de bouger de cette couche de neige opaque. Il fait déjà nuit, elle a bien passé plus d'une demi-heure ici, enfouie sous cette horrible couverture de froid. Elle fixe le ciel étoilé, les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle ne pense à rien. Non, c'est faux, en réalité, elle pense à _lui_. Et c'est justement ça qui la retient fermement allongé dans le manteau de glace qui lui brûle la peau. Elle espère que la fraîcheur qui la consume finira par éteindre le feu ardent qui brûle dans sa poitrine, mais malheureusement rien a l'air de changer, bien au contraire. Elle a toujours en tête _ses_ cheveux blonds tombant sur _ses_ iris glacials, _sa_ peau pâle, _sa_ silhouette élancée. Elle ferme les yeux, se tournant sur le côté droit, face à l'imposant château qu'il l'accueille depuis à présent sept ans. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus à supporter ce doux supplice qu'est de le voir entre deux cours, en botanique, en potion. Merlin, qu'elle aime ses petits moments de perditions qui la détruisent. Ses cheveux roux sont étalés dans le blanc du sol. Une larme coule. Elle pleure silencieusement. Elle attend, quoi ? Elle ne sait pas. Peut-être de s'endormir, peut-être de ne jamais se réveiller.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley ? »**

Cette voix. _Sa_ voix. Merlin, qu'elle est belle. Chaque syllabe est prononcée parfaitement, dansant dans sa bouche si gracieusement. Elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux et ils se posent sur _sa_ personne. Il vient de s'accroupir prêt d'elle, dévoilant ainsi son visage d'ange assez prêt pour qu'elle le scrute intensément. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son n'en sort. Aussi, elle sent les bras de Scorpius lui entourer la taille et la soulever sans difficulté. Une de ses mains est posée dans son dos et touche, par inadvertance, sa peau nue, ce qui entraîne sans qu'elle le contrôle, un long frisson descendant de son échine. Il la porte en direction du château. Elle ne sait d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison il fait ça. Ils ont toujours la fameuse manie de se haïr, de se frapper. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se retrouve avec un hématome sur l'épaule droite, ce qui l'empêche de porter son sac correctement. Mais elle ne peut ignorer la profonde attirance qui règne entre eux. Elle ne peut ignorer le jeu qu'ils entreprennent. Non, ça fait bien deux ans que ça se passe de cette manière.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Elle s'entend demander ça, la voix légèrement tremblante. Son corps se colle à celui du serpentard. Malgré les apparences, il est chaud. C'est la première fois qu'elle le touche d'aussi prêt et, Merlin, c'est un bonheur. Son corps s'est réchauffé en moins de deux secondes, contre le sien. Son coeur, bat frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle vient de gâcher une après-midi, une après-midi à essayer de contrôler la sensation qu'il lui provoque, tout ça pour revenir à la case départ. La glace n'a eu aucun effet sur elle, à pars sûrement une bonne grippe.

Il baisse la tête vers elle. Ils sont dans le hall, mais tout ce qui se trouve autour semble disparaître. Ses iris bleus sont plongés dans ceux glaciaux de Malefoy. Ses petites billes grises la fixent avec intensité, la faisant trembler. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui, d'un geste protecteur qu'elle ne lui reconnaît pas.

Il ne répond pourtant pas et s'avance dans les escaliers de Poudlard. Elle a toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi mal. Ses yeux se ferment, alors que sa bouche tremble. Elle est prise de secousse dans ses bras. Il panique, mais ne le montre pas. Il monte, monte et monte encore. Les escaliers se font nombreux, vont dans tous les sens, mais il persiste. Il se doit d'arriver à la salle sur demande. Il le faut.

Enfin, il atteint l'ultime étage. Elle a les yeux fermés, mais ne dort pas. Ses membres tremblent de plus en plus. Ses lèvres, de nature vermeille ont pris une teinte violacée. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver belle ainsi : ses cheveux dans tous leur état, d'un roux si flamboyant. Ses yeux clos, ses lèvres tremblantes. Sa peau pâle. Elle semble s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui, se contente de la serrer contre son corps. Il la tient dans ses bras, telle la plus belle chose qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de toucher. De la toucher, elle. Rose Weasley. L'inaccessible. Celle qu'il a traquée pendant plus de deux ans. Dans chaque couloir. À chaque fin d'entraînement. Il a toujours été là. Et elle ne semblait pas le voir. Et lui, il revenait, à chaque fois. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et c'est parce qu'il l'aime, toujours, toujours encore plus, qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le parc cette nuit. C'est parce qu'il était tranquillement en train de fumer, comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était dangereux, comme si sa mère ne lui avait pas répété une centaine de fois. Il tirait, fier, sur son bâton de plaisir. Inhalant la dure fumée toxique. Puis il l'a vu. Elle est passée en courant. Elle pleurait. Et comme un idiot, il s'est caché derrière un arbre. Comme le lâche qu'il est, qu'il a toujours été. Et il l'avait regardé se détruire ainsi. Il l'avait regardé sans rien faire et à présent il s'en veut.

La porte de la salle sur demande apparaît alors sous ses yeux et il ne met pas une seconde à y pénétrer. La salle est tamisée. Sa chaleur, revigorante. Il ne prend pas le temps de l'observer plus que ça. Il pose la rousse sur le lit. S'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont légèrement ouverts, mais il peut déjà observer leur couleur si singulière. Du bleu, du vert, du marron. Merlin, il en est fou. Il n'a qu'une envie, la faire sienne. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement éprise. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans sa chair, dans son être entier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à lui, complètement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus envie de rien, si ce n'est que de ce blond. C'est sans se douter qu'il l'ait déjà atteinte. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis toujours. Elle aime. Anormalement, machinalement, dérisoirement. Mais elle l'aime. Et combien elle l'aime, ô combien elle le désire. Elle le voit, tous les jours. Elle l'observe à sa table, discrètement. Elle l'observe, alors qu'il traîne autour du terrain de quidditch. Dans les couloirs, en cours de potion. Partout, partout où elle le peut. Où elle peut poser ses yeux sur lui. Où elle peut apercevoir ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris. Elle en devient folle. Folle de tout ça. Folle de lui. Démente de la vie.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

**« Je sais que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un idiot, Weaslette, mais je ne voulais pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience. Je suis passé comme ça, puis j'ai aperçu l'immonde couleur de tes cheveux entre les branches. Maintenant que je t'avais vu, je ne pouvais faire demi-tour, je suis donc venu te chercher. Tu es complètement malade. »**

Ses mots la touchent. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De nouveau, il agit par pur égoïsme. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire cesser ce feu brûlant qui consume son âme lorsqu'il est présent. Mais elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Il la tue. La taillade. Profondément. Durement. Il écorche sa chair, il la fait saigner. Son coeur semble s'ouvrir et elle n'a pas la force de répliquer. Elle n'en a pas l'envie. Elle a envie de lui vomir dessus. De lui vomir ses sentiments. De lui vomir son envie de le toucher. Tout. De s'enfoncer dans un trou. De partir, loin, loin de lui. À tout jamais.

* * *

Elle sombre. Doucement. Ses yeux se ferment sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, car à présent, l'unique image que son esprit lui envoie : ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Puis le noir. Le noir complet. Reposant.

**« Rosie ! Où étais-tu passée ? Tu n'es pas rentré dormir ! Je me suis inquiétée. Albus est aussi inquiet que moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ? Hugo te cherche partout.. Eh ! Rose ! Je te parle, au cas où tu le ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »**

**« Hein ? Euh ? Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. »**

Lily Potter souffle. Elle tourne son regard de l'autre côté. Se concentrant sur la discussion qu'elle entretient avant l'arrivée de Rose. Mais Rose est ailleurs. Elle est plongée dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris dont elle connaît chaque nuance. Ses joues ses teintes de rouges alors qu'elle remarque qu'il la regarde également. Il a arrêté de parler. Ses cheveux sont en pagaille aujourd'hui, coiffée très différemment des jours précédents. Elle aime ça. Elle lui lance une oeillade appuyée et quitte la table sans un mot, sous les protestations de sa cousine. Elle s'en fiche pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'il ait compris où elle en veut en venir. Et il semble avoir compris, car il sort à son tour. Elle l'attend dans le coin d'un couloir. Il s'avance, nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Elle a envie de lui faire bouffer son _« je m'en fous de tout »_. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle se décolle du mur et rapidement, arrive sur lui. Elle lui prend le col de sa chemise de ses deux mains, avec force, elle le fait reculer jusqu'au mur où il bute légèrement. Ses yeux bleus envois des éclairs et elle approche sa tête de la sienne. Elle s'approche tellement qu'il peut sentir son souffle chaud courir sur sa peau et il prie Merlin en cet instant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas la chair de poule qui vient de s'installer sur sa peau pâle. Il ferme un moment les yeux. Son parfum emplit ses narines. De la violette. De la rose aussi. Ô, Rose.

**« Écoute-moi bien, petit con, essaies juste de me reparler comme tu l'as fait hier et je te jure que je te ferais bouffer tes bijoux familiaux si précieux pour toi. Rentre-toi bien cette idée dans la tête : je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ok ? Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Surtout pas qu'un vil serpent tel que toi. Tu sais ce que tu me provoques ? Du dégoût. Simplement. Toi et tes idéologies à la Malefoy. Ma mère et moi, on t'emmerde. On t'emmerde pour toutes les réflexions qu'on a pu se prendre par ta famille. Et ton père, oui, ton sale lâche de père, on l'emmerde aussi. »**

La situation change tout à coup. Il reprend soudain conscience de ce qu'il se passe et la pousse. Elle recule rapidement. Sa mâchoire est serrée. Elle avance de nouveau, mais il la contre avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Il prend son poignet et la retourne. Elle est totalement à sa merci et elle gémit de douleur. Il la force à se mettre face à lui et la plaque à son tour contre la paroi en pierre de la célèbre école de magie.

**« On ne parle jamais de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, Weaslette. Toi et ta moldue de merde, vous avez simplement eu le beau rôle. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta grande gueule et d'arrêter de monter sur des grands hippogriffes. »**

**« NE M'APPELLE PAS WEALETTE, CRETIN ! »**

Et il se mit à rire. Un éclat. Un sourire moqueur dont il a le secret.

**« Je vois que la lionne est de retour. Range tes griffes. »**

**« Je t'emmerde cordialement, Malefoy. »**

**« On ne peux emmerder cordialement, ma chère. »**

Elle soupire. Lasse et essaie de s'arracher à cette proximité qu'elle n'a pas désiré. Sans résultat. Il la tient prisonnière, entre lui et le mur. Elle se colle complètement contre la paroi. Elle ne veut pas le toucher. Ne peut pas le toucher. Ça aurait pour seul but de lui faire quitter toutes les barrières qu'elle s'est infligés, toutes les limites qu'elle s'est dressé.

**« Putain, Weasley, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien tu es sexy lorsque tu es en colère. »**

Elle se fige. Son cœur tambourine cruellement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne veut pas que ça se passe de cette manière. Elle ne veut pas céder. Elle se l'est promit. Promit de ne pas craquer face à lui. Face à cet homme dont elle est amoureuse depuis toujours. Elle plonge ses yeux océan dans les siens. Métalliques. Elle ne dit mot. Mais ses yeux disent tout. Elle fronce les sourcils. Et il sourit. Diabolique.

**« Vraiment splendide. »**

Et il se rapproche. Dangereusement. Elle ferme les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais en réalité, elle espère que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve. Elle veut graver toutes les sensations qu'elle ressent dans sa tête en cet instant. La chaleur commence à prendre possession de son être et elle décide d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Il est près, si près, trop près. Elle peut apercevoir son grain de beauté minuscule, juste au dessous de son nez, droit. Ses yeux gris sont posés sur la chevelure rousse de la gryffondor. Ses cils, elle peut les compter, tant il est près d'elle. Il la dépasse de bien une tête, cependant, ainsi positionné, appuyé sur ses bras, son nez frôle presque le sien. Et ses lèvres.

Elles frôlent les siennes. Rose perd le contrôle. Complètement. L'haleine du serpentard vient caresser son visage. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ses lèvres. Elles frôlent les siennes de nouveau et elle pousse un léger gémissement. De hâte. De frustration. Et il sourit. Méprisant. Il se recule, pouvant ainsi la regarder. Ses cheveux roux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, sa cravate gryffondor est de travers. Son visage, lui, est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il rit, fier de lui. Et elle le déteste. Tellement.

Il s'en va sans demander son reste. Ils ont tous les deux perdu le contrôle. Et ils s'en veulent.

* * *

Elle a les mains qui tremblent et la bougeotte. Lily semble agacée et la réprime toutes les deux minutes. Mais elle ne peut rester immobile. Elle est bien trop stressée. Elle tient nerveusement un bout de chiffon entre les mains, la tourne et la retourne depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

**« Lily, tu me fais mal. »**

**« Il faut souffrir pour être belle. »** réplique sa cousine, **« c'est ta mère qui me le répète tout le temps »**

Elle soupire. Lily à l'air tellement fascinée par les moldues, que souvent, elle croit parler à sa mère ou même à Arthur Weasley, son grand-père. Mais la douleur est bien là, quoique minime. En réalité, elle a juste envie qu'elle finisse, qu'elle puisse observer le résultat.

**« Et voilà ! Une vrai princesse ! »**

Rose rougit et se lève de la chaise. Son dortoir a l'air si petit, ainsi rempli. Ses amis ont ramené les leurs, elles se font coiffer et maquiller, chacune leur tour. Elle n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Mais elle se laisse faire, de temps en temps. Lily est déjà prête. Sa robe pourpre lui descend jusqu'en bas des genoux. Ses cheveux lisses sont lâchés et elle les a positionnés tous d'un côté. Ses yeux marron sont mis en valeur par du mascara. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère dans cette tenue, que Rose s'y serait presque trompée. Elle sourit, puis passe sa main dans les cheveux de sa si importante cousine.

**« Tu es magnifique, Lily, Adam va rester sans voix. »**

Cette dernière sourit. Elle sait qu'elle a du charme, beaucoup. Rose la jalouse en secret. Elle est très courtisée.

**« Regarde-toi. »**

La gryffondor se retourne donc et avance lentement vers la porte de son armoire, détenant à l'intérieur un imposant miroir. Elle pousse doucement la porte. Elle a peur du résultat. Peur de paraître laide, de ressembler à une gourgandine. Peur de tellement de choses. De ne pas lui plaire.

Puis l'armoire s'ouvre et laisse place à son reflet. Elle est assez grande, ainsi chaussée. Mais sa cousine de deux ans de moins l'est tout autant. Sa robe noire descend en fente jusqu'à ses mollets. Plus longue derrière, plus courte devant. Il n'y a aucun volant. Elle est droite. Belle. La jeune femme est ravie de son choix de la veille. Puis ses yeux remontent sur son décolletée, en v, légèrement échancré, mais pas trop. Pas autant que Lily. Puis,elle les aperçoit. Ses cheveux roux sont bouclés comme à leurs habitudes, mais ils brillent, réellement. Ils tombent gracieusement sur ses épaules nues. Sur le côté droit, elle peut remarquer un large barète en forme de rose, mais de couleur noire, qui accroche une partie de sa chevelure. Le rendu est très esthétique. Lily a fait du bon boulot. Ses yeux bleus sont entourés de noirs, de marron léger. Ses lèvres, la seule touche de couleur, sont carmin. Elle sourit.

**« Merci, tu es la meilleure pour ce genre de chose. »**

**« Je suis la meilleure tout court »** répond-t-elle en l'étreignant.

* * *

**« Non mais regarde celle-là ! Elle s'accroche à lui comme une sangsue. Ah, je te jure, je vais lui jeter un sort à cette pimbêche, elle va s'en rappeler toute sa vie ! Comme sa mère, elle. »**

**« Eh, Lily, calme-toi, et puis de qui tu parles, d'ailleurs ? »**

Lily pointe du doigt une jeune femme brune, grande. Sa robe bleue est anormalement courte et ses cheveux relevés en une queue dans laquelle sont accrochés de nombreux faux saphirs. Elle est jolie. De dernière année.

**« Aimeline Chang. De dernière année, serdaigle. Fille unique de Cho Chang, ex petite-amie de papa, maman la déteste. On ne sait même pas qui est le père. »**

**« Lily ! Tu t'emportes ! »**

**« Elle danse avec MON Adam. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »**

**« Que tu ailles les séparer. »**

Elle n'a même pas le temps de dire « ouf », que sa cousine s'élance déjà, rouge de colère, vers le couple qui danse au milieu de la piste. Rose a toujours trouvé Adam sympathique. Ce serdaigle est très intelligent. Il lui rappelle sa mère. Mais lorsqu'il abuse un peu trop sur le punch, il devient hors de contrôle. Lily en fait les frais ce soir.

Rose Weasley s'avance rapidement vers le buffet, afin de prendre une quelconque boisson qui aurait pour effet de la détendre. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'elle verse le punch dans son verre. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrape par la taille et elle pose rapidement son verre sur la table, en un sursaut. Elle se retourne et fait face aux yeux verts de son cousin. Il a un petit sourire et il est communicatif. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux ébène et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

**« Eh bien, eh bien, tu t'es mit sur ton 31 ce soir, Rosie ! »**

**« S'il te plaît, arrête avec ces expressions moldues. »**

Il rit. Il est si beau. Ses cheveux, en pagaille, tombent à moitié sur ses yeux. Sa peau pâle est parfaite. Elle est tellement fière de lui. Fière de ce qu'il est devenu. Albus, c'est son cousin. C'est son frère. C'est son tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Malgré leurs maisons ennemies, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer de la même façon.

**« Tu es splendide, ma si jolie rose. »**

**« Je te retourne le compliment, mon petit serpent docile. »**

Ils se séparent en souriant et il prend à son tour du punch. Elle apporte son verre à ses lèvres, mais une seule question lui brûle la gorge. Elle a tellement envie de lui poser, mais elle se retient. Parce que l'incident du début de mois est toujours frai dans son esprit. Elle l'a évité, pendant si longtemps. Et il en a fait de même. À présent, elle appréhende de le revoir, si beau, si bien vêtue, de sa classe naturelle. Et lui, il a peur de se montrer.

**« Il arrive dans pas longtemps, il a passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas à cause d'Olivia. C'est à toi qu'il pense lorsqu'il ajuste sa cravate. »**, lui susurre son cousin à l'oreille.

Elle rougit. Furieusement. Et lui tourne le dos. Elle tient son verre fermement entre ses doigts. L'appréhension est là, toute proche. Elle lui torture le ventre, lui retourne l'estomac, lui donne un mal de crâne atroce. Le brun fait glisser ses doigts sur son dos nu. Elle frissonne et se retourne vers lui avec une moue furieuse, qui disparaît instantanément après avoir suivi son regard.

Il est là. Dans son plus beau costume. Ses cheveux blonds sont mal coiffés, comme ce jour, dans le couloir... elle rougit. Son costume est clair, d'un gris pâle à tomber. Sa cravate, encore plus claire, tient sur une chemise blanche. Et ses yeux gris... Ô, ses yeux gris qui... la fixent. Elle se fige. Arrête presque de respirer. Elle se maudit de ne pas ressembler à toutes ses magnificences dans cette salle, à présent. Elle baisse les yeux et se retourne vers Albus, rompant tout contact visuel.

**« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi nerveuse Rosie. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? »**

**« Rien d'important. »**, sa voix monte dans les aiguë et elle pose bruyamment son verre sur le buffet.

**« Je vais rejoindre Lily elle doit... Euh.. Bonsoir, Malefoy.** »

Elle a un petit rire, gênée. Il se tient devant elle. Lui imposant sa grande taille dont elle n'est pas habituée. Son sourire toujours en place, il adresse un clin d'oeil à Albus, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le pousse du regard. Il soupire et baisse enfin ses yeux sur la rousse. Il en a le souffle coupé et ses sourcils restent froncés bien quelques minutes. Il la détaille. Ses jambes dénudées sont tellement attirantes qu'il a envie de les toucher, qu'elles s'entremêlent aux siennes. Il remonte son regard, les pans de sa robe noire sont droits, parfaits. Son décolletée, laissant la vision sur une partie de sa gorge, divin. Ses cheveux, flamboyants, magnifiques. Ses yeux. Merlin, qu'il soit damné de suite. Cette fille l'attire irrévocablement.

Il lui tend sa main, et elle n'a aucun autre choix que de la prendre. Il lui adresse un sourire à l'en faire pâlir. Elle n'a plus la possibilité de s'enfuir, cette fois-ci, il tient sa main dans la sienne. Ce contact la réchauffe entièrement. Elle sent ses doigts la picoter, tant ce toucher lui est particulier. Il se tourne vers Albus, qui vient d'être rejoint par Lily, accompagné de la cavalière du brun, Carolin, une fille que Rose déteste, ce qui est réciproque, apparemment.

**« Tu m'excuses, Albus, je te l'enlève le temps d'une danse. »**

Ce dernier hoche la tête en souriant. Serpentard jusqu'au bout.

Elle se laisse entraîner sur la piste, alors qu'une nouvelle musique douce leur parvint aux oreilles. Une valse. Son coeur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va se faire la malle. Elle a les yeux baissés sur les chaussures du blond et n'a aucune intention de se relever. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'attire contre lui brutalement, elle relève la tête et ses yeux sont aussitôt capturés par les iris glacés de son cavalier. Elle ne dit mot. Lui non plus. Déjà, ils se laissent porter par la mélodie amoureuse qui les rassemble tous deux. Rose ne sait pas s'il fait vraiment chaud dans la pièce, ou si c'est la proximité du jeune homme qui lui provoque un tel effet.

Elle s'accroche à lui. Elle a l'impression de quitter la terre ferme, parce que tout tourne autour d'eux, parce que la seule chose qui la fixe ici sont les deux iris gris qui sont plongés dans les siennes. Tous le reste n'a plus d'importance, parce qu'il la tient par la taille. Elle se sent vivante.

Il approche sa tête de sa sienne, hume ses cheveux, puis se recule. Dans les dents, elle peut l'apercevoir : sa barrette en forme de rose.

* * *

Le vent froid vient le caresser ses longs cheveux roux. Elle a quitté la salle i peine quelques minutes. Sa tête est posée sur le banc. Elle est allongée sur le dos. Ses yeux regardent sans voir les nombreuses étoiles qui illuminent le ciel en ce soir de décembre. Elle a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis ses yeux se ferment et une larme coule.

Il la regarde, de loin. Assit sur cette marche, tel un malheureux. Il a quitté la fête à sa suite. Que faire, si elle n'est pas là ? Rien. S'il est venu ce soir, c'est pour elle. Parce que depuis ce fameux jour, il s'en veut. Il s'en veut d'avoir fait le con de cette façon. Mais il est comme ça, et jamais personne ne pourra changer ça. Pas même elle.

Une pression se fait sur son épaule droite, il ne tourne pas la tête. Il sait que c'est son meilleur ami. Personne d'autre n'est au courant qu'il a déserté. Tout le monde s'en moque, à vrai dire. Il n'est rien dans cette école. Le simple souvenir d'un ancien mangemort lâche qui a fui tant de fois. Parfois, il déteste son père. Puis il comprend, enfin, qu'il n'a pas réellement eu le choix et cette fois-ci, il en veut à son grand-père. Il soupire. Albus prend place à ses côtés.

**« Mec, tu nous fait une mini dépression ou quoi ? »**

Il rit légèrement et tourne sa tête vers lui.

**« Peut-être bien. »**

**« Vas la voir. »**

Le blond fronce les sourcils, le brun, de son côté, lui tape l'épaule. Scorpius ne comprend pas. Albus n'a jamais été au courant de son amour pour sa cousine. Et Scorpius, malgré ses nombreux défauts, s'est toujours montré très discret. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Ça a assez duré ce petit jeu. Rose est en train de crever, Scorpius, crever, bordel ! J'ai toujours su faire la part des choses entre votre histoire et la nôtre, à tous les trois. Vous êtes tous les deux idiots. Tu vois pas qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, non ? Ça fait bien trop longtemps pour que je te permette de la détruire encore. Des fois, je me demande si tu as un cerveau, mon gars. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous cherchez à longueur de journée. Je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous, j'ai toujours laissé faire le destin, mais imagines-tu le nombre de fois où elle m'a demandé comment tu allais, pendant les vacances ? Le nombre de fois où elle est venue me voir, entre deux cours, me demandant, de sa manière très peu discrète, où tu étais ? Tout à fait comme toi. Alors maintenant, tu vas bouger ton cul de cet escalier et tu vas aller la voir, comme un vrai gentleman. Et ne gâche pas tout, de nouveau. »**

Scorpius soupire. Son meilleur ami a raison. Il a toujours eu raison. Toujours eut de bons conseils. Parfois, il se demande comment il a fait pour devenir si proche de lui. Il se souvient de la première fois où il a parlé du brun à son père et de sa réaction. Il avait été fou. Oh, s'il savait qu'il était amoureux de Rose. D'une Weasley. Il le tuerait sûrement.

Son esprit s'en va, divague. Rose par ci, Rose par là. Rose, ne t'en va pas. Il se lève, d'un pas décidé et se dirige vers elle. Lentement. Comme pour marquer chaque détail dans son esprit. Ce soir, ce serait le dernier, le dernier de ce jeu idiot. Ce soir, il allait tout lui dire. Il allait tout stopper, pour peut-être entreprendre quelque chose de plus beau.

Il regarde les branches des arbres dénudés bougeaient au rythme du vent glacial qui siffle jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il observe, cette devanture plutôt impressionnante. Ce parc vaste. Ce banc. Et cette fille. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Ses longs cils. Sa fine bouche. Merlin, qu'il soit maudit à jamais de désirer à ce point cette fille.

Le brun les regarde, discret, mais lorsqu'il comprend, par un regard furieux, qu'il est de trop, il s'éclipse. Seul la nuit les observe. Les couvre, d'une certaine manière.

Elle s'est redressée, se trouvant à présent en position assise. Il prend place à côté d'elle, mais veille bien à ne pas croiser son regard. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il a peur. De se dégonfler, de se faire rejeter, de l'aimer. Lui, un Malefoy, être amoureux d'une Weasley. Qui plus est, la fille d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Lui, un serpentard, aimer une gryffondor. Faut croire qu'il aime enfreindre les règles et les traditions. Elle frissonne à ses côtés, il tourne enfin la tête vers elle.

Il a l'impression de se perdre dans son regard océan. De s'y noyer. D'y plonger. Un millier de sentiments s'accaparent de nouveau de son corps. Cette fille va le tuer, réellement. D'ici, il sent son odeur enivrante. Comme pendant leur danse. Comme lorsqu'il a approché son visage du sien. S'il ne garderait pas son masque d'impassibilité, il aurait sûrement rougi. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle fait, car il la regarde depuis plusieurs minutes. Car il l'intimide. La gêne. Car elle est amoureuse de lui.

Il dégage une mèche rousse qui vient voleter devant ses yeux, la plaçant derrière son oreille. Cliché. Mais elle sourit, dévoilant ainsi sa rangée de dents blanches, un peu trop grosse que la normale. Il s'en fiche. Il ne cherche pas la perfection. Il ne l'a jamais cherché. Il cherche Rose Weasley. Juste Rose Weasley. Sa barrette, qu'il a récupérée plus tôt dans la soirée, est restée accrochée à son costume. Elle peut la remarquer. Elle rougit presque immédiatement. Il a gardé une trace d'elle. Il a une trace d'elle sur lui.

**« Rose.. »**

Son prénom sonne dans l'écho de la nuit. La pénombre les enveloppe, tels des amants perdus. Le cœur de la rousse bat frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarde. Jamais plus elle ne voudrait rompre leur contact visuel. Ses iris glacés sont si beau, si fascinants.

**« Scorpius.. »**

Il croit mourir tant la façon dont elle prononce son nom est sensuelle. Doux aphrodisiaque. Il se rapproche, toujours plus d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle le laisse faire. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leur iris se quitte, leurs coeurs battent si forts. Ils s'aiment. Durement, mais ils s'aiment. Sincèrement.

Elle pose une main sur sa joue. Lui sur sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds volent dans le vent. Les roux sont coincés entre les doigts du jeune homme. Elle défaille lorsque ses lèvres frôlent les siennes, comme la dernière fois. Elle se sent partir.

Elle vit, alors que ses lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Tentatrices. C'est une caresse douce, sucrée, aimante, qu'ils s'offrent l'un à l'autre. C'est malsain, d'un côté, mais leurs familles sont loin. À présent, il n'y a qu'eux. Rose et Scorpius. Scorpius et Rose. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui a toujours compté. Ce n'est pas une histoire de maisons, de sang, ni de familles. C'est une histoire d'amour.

* * *

**Voici mon premier OS.**

**Un peu court à mon avis, mais bon.**

**Aussi, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de fautes, excusez-moi !**

**J'attends vos avis.**

**Bisous à tous.**


End file.
